The Love Letter
by krusemark12
Summary: Okay, this is about a boy and girl falling in love with each other. Not the best a summarys, but it s WAY better inside  i changed the names too.. so if you want to know the real names to the chareters, ill put it inside  Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

The LOVE letter

By: Krusemark12

Warning! (This story IS mine! I made it up my self and it is my characters!)

Hi! My name is Terri, im 17 years old, im a journalist for our schools news paper. I'm a very smart student, and im the class president. What more could I want? Maybe I should tell you, my family. I want a REAL family. Not this, fake family. This is my life…

Chapter 1

Today, I woke up without setting my alarm clock, but it didn't matter because it was Saturday. I always set my alarm clock though? When I look over to see the time, it was 12:32 p.m.! I was SO late for the warm up for our schools soccer team, SC Alliance.

"Oh man! Im gonna be so late for the game!" I said. I got out of bed, went to the bathroom to see that my mom was showering! So I couldn't take a shower this morning! So I went to the other half bathroom with only a sink and a toilet. So I brushed my teeth and went to the restroom. That's it, nothing more.

"O mom, why do you have to take morning showers like I do! I need my own shower, ill ask that for my birthday." I said grouchy. When I crabbed my brother's toast out of his hands, he started to cry like a little 8 years old he is. I was wearing capries and a lose tank top with the words from a Ciara song "You want my goodies" and I put on my favorite pair of tennis shoes. I was running down the street when I noticed there was a sale at Finish line! I had to go there, but I will not lose my job as a journalist!

"Just wait for another 3 hours!!!! PLEASE!" I said.

About 5 minutes later, I was at the school exhausted

"Well, at least I made it just in time!" I said. I opened my locker to get my supplies to take pictures for the news paper because Jessica and Emma do the writing. Those two are my BEST friends. When I opened my locker, a note fell to the ground

"Oh... a note." I said while opening it. Inside it said…

"Dear Terri,

If you are reading this, please close your eyes and think about this note, when you do this, please try to figure out who would say this to you…

"Terri, your such a cults" If you have figured out who it is, please, do tell me. Ill be waiting. Im at the soccer game too… please try to find me.

Love.

Mr. Right."

"Ohh…. How sweet! I have a secret admirer! I wonder who it is? I hope its MATT!!!!!!!"

FREEZE!

Matt is the soccer teams captain and the cutest guy in the whole school! He is so shy though, no one can get him to open up, and only one boy in the school can talk to him without telling him he's the greatest… Chad. Chad is the meanest, and the most evil person I have EVER met! He calls me Terr Berr!!! Err how I hate that name, and he KNOWS I do!

UN-FREEZE!

"So Terri, I see someone LOVES you. He he" Jessica said. Jessica, she's my best friend, but she's someone you WANT to keep a secret away from her.

"Oh... I don't see you with a letter? At least I have one!" I said trying not to lose cool.

"Well, by the meaning of this letter, he's going to be at the game! We HAVE TO find him!" Emma said, my other best friend.

"Yeah, we will do it after we get our photos and get the scoop on the game." I said with a smile on my face. Everyone was surprised that I smiled because I rarely smile. After my mother and father died in a plane crash, I never have been happy. Im living with a fake family and I hate them. But when I turn 18, im getting my own place to stay. Then, out of no where, Chad came up to me and put his arms around my waist and whispered

"Terr Berr, why are you so LOUD!" Chad said yelling in my ear. My heart was beating so fast that I thought I would have to swallow my tongue to get it down. I almost thought he was going to say he loved me! Few... he didn't!

"OMG Chad! If your going to put your hands there, tell me something sweet!" I said. He didn't let go of his grasp around my waist, he actually pulled me closer! Wow, was I surprised by his actions! I tried to get out of his grip... but he wouldn't let go!!!! Then, I gave up and faced his face. I was going to ask what he wanted to tell me until him KISSED ME! First it was just tasting me slightly and gingerly, then it turned into a passionate and loving kiss, I decide to take the 'little gift' he gave me and kiss him back with as much emotion as I could give him. About 4 minutes later, he broke the kiss, I was about to pout, but then we heard the buzzer go off for the game to start.

"Terr Berr, I have to go now, ill see you after the game or meet me outside the locker rooms. And don't peek inside to see Matt, I know you Terr. Ha-ha... bye" Chad said running to the field. I smiled and touched my lips to savor the moment. I never wanted the thought to leave my head ever again. When Jessica and Emma came back from getting the supplies out of there locker and getting drinks and snacks… they saw that I had a huge smile on my face and they both asked

"What's up with you lately Terri? You're now all smiles. Is something good happening your not telling us?" I just smiled even more because I knew that I had to keep it a secret and that they would beg for the secret and they would give me ANYTHING! Ohh what a good day!

"Nothing, its nothing…lets get to work!" I said with a smile still on my face. They both just sighed and waited for the players to go out to the field. We were the only ones there because we got here 1 hour early, because you know, we have to get the inside scoop. So we watched them do there original basics, control dribbling, Pullback turn, Hook Turn, Change of Speed Tactic. Yeah... we had to watch them play there little game, whitch I thought was always cute because they would always have Chad be in the middle because he was the worst at the game, but he was getting better now. I told Emma and Jessica about it and thought they could get an article on him in there.

An hour past and they were done finally. I was out of film a half an hour early so she thought she would wait by the guy's locker room. When they all came down the hallway, she remember that no one was really supposed to know that she was waiting to Chad!!! So she went inside the locker room, the boy's locker room. She found a locker that had no ones name on it and went in it, I was so squished inside there but I didn't want anyone to know I was in there. They all came in talking about there girlfriends.

"Oh, Veronica and me might take it all the way tonight, it should be a fun night for me guys!" then everyone else went. 'O YAY Mike!' I started to laugh a little then they all got quiet. Matt said

"Did anyone hear a girl laugh? It sounded close, maybe in here?" they all shrugged other than Chad. Chad was wondering around the locker room still in his uniform because he knew that there was a girl in here. I covered my mouth to make sure no one else could hear anything else. Just when Chad passed by Terri's locker she was in he heard a sneeze. He went back the locker he heard it from and looks inside the little cracks. He saw two beautiful brown eyes he was familiar with. His mouth dropped all the way to the floor!

"TERRI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" He said quietly so no one would notice she was in there.

" I was waiting for you and I forgot that you were with the A- team this year because last year you were with the B-team so I thought while I was waiting I could get a interview but the whole team came out and I hid some where, and well I guess it was here. Ahehe" I whispered. Then everyone came to where Chad was and he turned around to look at everyone, they all had a wondering face on there faces.

"Chad, were you just talking to a locker or are we all turning gay?" Matt said.

"Uhh… you're all turning gay?!?!"

Chad said while laughing, and then they all laughed and forgot about the talking locker incident.

"Chad, I want to get out now! Im hot!" I complained. He just shook his head and said

"This is why I love you Terri." WHAT!!!!!! Did he just tell me he, loved, me?!?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What? You, love me?" I said still shocked by the answer I have gotten from him.

"Yes Terri, I love you. I always have but I could never get my feelings out to you until we…kissed." He whispered.

"Aww…" I said.

23 minutes later

"Okay Terri, you're allowed to get out." Chad said standing back from the locker door. He waited for her to get out but it never happened.

"You going to get out so I can kiss you?" Chad said trying to make her come out.

"I can't Chad! It's locked from the outside!" I said angrily.

"Ohh... haha." Chad laughed and unlocked the door and stand back, but the door opened lightly, strange.

"Wow, you didn't break the locker door! Im impressed Terr Berr." Chad said trying to get me angry because he probably thought I looked cute when im angry.

"So, you were saying something about a kiss? That's the only reason I wanted to come out. Unless… you want to get into a very tight area with me?" I said sexily. He thought he was about to die from the words that escaped her mouth.

"Yes, I did say something about a kiss… but first, do you want to visit one of my friends?" Chad said with a smile on his face.

"If this is supposed to be a joke then no, but if you're for real, then sure." I said.

"Okay, follow me, we will drive there. Do you want to stop by your house to drop or pick up anything before we go?" Chad said.

"Wait, who said that you're taking me to and from school now?" I said.

"I said so that's who. Because I love you enough too. Unless you don't want the free and awesome ride in my Corvette?" Chad said. Then I thought about the awesome car and how my hair would look flowing threw the wind…

"OKAY! And yes, I would like to stop by my house, don't be shocked by what it looks like. Okay?!?!" I said

"You think I wouldn't like you if you had an old house?!?!"

Chad said with concern.

"No, it's a little, newer than normal houses." I said. Chad just shrugged and went to his car. He had his arms around my waist the whole way to the car which as only like 4 minutes away. But in those 4 minutes, we talked about a lot of thing I never knew about him until then. He was a baseball player too! I told him that I was an orphan and just stopped. He said nothing. Nothing at all. Then I was about to say something until he said

"You're an orphan? Why aren't you all sad and depressed?" he said blushing from the question he was asking. I just laughed and smiled.

"Well, when I was in the hospital after they were in the plane crash, I waited until they said is there a Terri in here? So I stood up and the nurses started to cry and the doctor shook his head. I was concern what was in the room until I saw, someone cover my parents up with a cloth and…. The doctor…" then I just bursted out in tears. I leaned on Chad's shoulder. And he was just speechless. Then he said

"You know, if you ever need me with help or, a place to hang out. Im here for you, ill help you no matter what Terri." He told me those words with a calm and touching voice. Then he put his arms around me and hugged me close to him. Then he whispered in my ear,

"If you need anything, please come to me day or night. I want to know what's wrong with you. I want to know you." Then I stopped crying and looked at him with my smeared face and said

"Well… I would like a place to stay for a while. But I don't have the money to pay you." I said with a low voice. The he just started to laugh.

"Terr Berr, you don't need to pay me anything other than your trust, that's good enough for me." Then I smiled and hugged him for dear life! Then we were at his car finally, I got into the passengers seat and he was in the driver's seat. (Of course) On our way to my house… I was looking out the window when he turned on the radio to a station I have never heard of before... it was a... a RAP CHANNEL! God how I hate rap! It drives me INSANE!! All they say is "sex is my life and my cock is bigger than yours!!!!" I mean COME ON!

"Do you like Rap?" Chad said. I looked down and said

"To be honest, I hate it." I said blushing. He just changed the channel to pop. He knows I like Pop because he hears me sing it all the time.

"Is this okay?" Chad said. It was "Don't Matter" by Akon.

"Do you like this song Terr Berr?" Chad said in concern.

"Love it!" I said. I was singing to it and everything. Then I JUST remembered that I was in Chad's car still… I was glowing like a lighting bug! Then he just laughed and said,

"Your really good Terr Berr, way better than me." Then, after 13 minutes of silence after my event I put on, we were at my house. Chad's mouth was hanging WIDE OPEN!

"OH MY GOSH TERRI! YOUR HOUSE IS HUGE!" He screamed out.

"And you said you wouldn't get all crazy. Yes, this is my what you call 'home'. I do not like it." I said.

"Why, it's HUGE!" Chad said, still in la-la land.

"Because Chad… this isn't what I call a home. My home is with real family members, Not Stacie and Ron." I said.

Then he just looked at me remembering when I was crying about being an orphan and how I was sad about the doctors and everything. He just hugged her, that's all he could do at the moment.

"Shh… It's alright. Remember, Im here for you baby. Always will be too." Chad said calming me down. And it worked. After about 5 minutes of holding on to each other. He broke the festival apart.

"Aren't you going to get or drop off anything?" Chad said. I just smiled and nodded. I grabbed his arm and we walked up the stairs to the huge house. I grabbed my keys to the house and unlocked the door.

"Okay, no one is home, to be honest, no one is ever home, they all go out to bars and get drunk all the freaking time." I said. Chad just laughed at me. I opened the door to what I see everyday…

"WOAH BABY!" Chad screamed. He was looking forward to see 2 stair cases, a nice entrance and a water fountain INSIDE!

"I told you its big. Now, my room is TOTALLY different then you would think of it okay." I said before we went up the stairs.

"Okay" Chad said. So we were walking up the stairs and he stopped about right in the middle of the stair case. I looked back to see what was holding him up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He just looked at me and said

"You know, since your home alone…" then my eyes went HUGE! I thought I was about to chock him!

"NO WAY! Im not having a party here. NO WAY!" I said screaming at him. He just looked at me in confusion.

"No… I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say I should stay the night, so our not lonely. But if you want a party COOL!" Chad said with a smirk on his face. I just laughed sarcasm.

"Ha ha. Come on..." I said leading him to my room.

"Wow, your right, this ISNT like what I thought it would be Terr Berr!" Chad said when I opened my bedroom door.

Chapter 3

When we both walked in... His mouth was normal. He didn't seem to care that I had Brown and Vanilla colored walls. And my bedspread was a light brown with strips that were a cream color.

"Wow… your room seems, mature. Why did you think I would be shocked?" Chad said. I just looked up at him.

"You don't see them? Then never mind." I said hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"Okay?" Then Chad walked around the room. He said it felt warm and nice. I just started to blush really badly because I as thinking of it as something really dirty. I always thought of Chad as a little porno. But on the inside, he's a sweet and thoughtful guy. Hard to believe isn't it?

"Terri…" Chad began.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Umm... well… when I said if I could stay the night here, with you… I was hoping you would think of it... umm... I could get an answer." Chad turned around so that I couldn't see him blush like a peach. Hm-hm… it was really cute too. Made me smile for sure!

"If you want to, no one will be home tonight, I guess if you"

Then he kissed me…. He kissed me with SO much passion. I never felt this loved ever since my mother and father died. So my only reaction I could think of is to wrap my arms around his neck. I did so, and then he placed his rough hands on my hips. We were standing right in the middle of my room, kissing for so long. Then finally... he placed me down on my bed.

"Wait here. Ill be right back." Chad said with a smile on his face.

"What are you up to?" I said, laughing after a bit. Then he went down the stairs to do, whatever he was going to do.

"Hmm… prolly had to piss." I said laughing. Then I was all alone in my room. I just sat there. Waiting. Then I finally turned on the radio. It was playing "Unfaithful" by Rhianna. Then I stated to sing, and what do you know, Chad was standing outside the door the WHOLE TIME! I started to sing… he was just so amazed that I had a pretty darn good voice!

"Story of my life, searching for the right, but he keeps avoiding me..." He looks through the crack of the door, he saw her smiling. It was rare to see her smiling, but what do you know, he's seeing it right now.

"Sorrow in my soul, but it doesn't seem that wrong, really he's my company." Then he walked in through the door way and said

"Im sorry, but you have a beautiful voice." Chad said. I started to blush like CRAZY!

"Thanks." I said quietly. Then it was quiet for a few minutes until Chad leaned over and kissed me briefly.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"It's because I love you Terri. Don't forget that okay?" he looked at me with a serious expression.

"Hmmm." Then I smiled and toppled over him on my bed and laid there. Then we fell asleep and we were enjoying our time together until I got a phone call! ERR how I hate phone calls right when we were getting to the cuddling part! WAA!

"Hello? Do you have to- Stacie! How are you?" I said shocked that she's really calling me! She never calls me.

"Hi darling. Your father and I will be home in 1 week. No parties, no drinking, or SMOKEING! Got it?" She said with a very deep voice, it always scared me when she did that.

"glup Yes mam. Bye Stacie." Then I hung up the phone and Chad was about 3 inches away from me. God, he scared the CRAP out of me!

DO YOU MIND!" I yelled at him. He backed off me. Then I realized that he was trying to be sweet and sexy too me. And I just yelled at him for doing something I wanted him to do for SO LONG! Then he just sat on the bed with a confused look. Then he turned his head the opposite way from mine.

"Chad, im sorry. I didn't mean to yell." I said begging for him to do what he was doing before. But he just ignored me. He's such a jerk.

"But you knew I was trying." He said. Still looking the opposite way.

"No I didn't. Im sorry." I said. He still hasn't looked at me. Then he GOT UP AND LEFT THE ROOM!

I was crying. I knew this would happen; nothing is good in my life. Then he looked back and saw that I wasn't thinking what he was thinking! He thought I knew he was jokingly playing with her!

"O TERR BERR. It was a joke, im not mad at- BAM" I slapped his face SO hard.

"I can't believe you were faking that Chad that hurt me." Then I started to 'fake' cry. Then I thought,

"Pay back…" then he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist I put my hands over his arms and leaned my head back up agents his shoulders.

"Ill say something sweet this time okay?" he said, remembering what I said earlier today.

"Try me..." I said wantingly.

"Ill do my best sweetheart…" then he just hugged me. I was wondering if he was going to say anything at all until I FINALLY GOT IT! He was being sweet by his actions. So I was trying to stay as still as I could so I could get every action he did and put the words together in my mind.

Then, he turned me around and kissed me lightly and turned me back around so he couldn't see my face. Then I thought _Heck with it!_And I turned myself back around and kissed him. He was enjoying himself, I knew it. Then e broke our kiss apart and turned me around AGAIN! But this time, he started to kiss the back of my ear. Man, I was enjoying myself a little too much! This night was going to be one heck of a long one. And I can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we both walked in... His mouth was normal. He didn't seem to care that I had Brown and Vanilla colored walls. And my bedspread was a light brown with strips that were a cream color.

"Wow… your room seems, mature. Why did you think I would be shocked?" Chad said. I just looked up at him.

"You don't see them? Then never mind." I said hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"Okay?" Then Chad walked around the room. He said it felt warm and nice. I just started to blush really badly because I as thinking of it as something really dirty. I always thought of Chad as a little porno. But on the inside, he's a sweet and thoughtful guy. Hard to believe isn't it?

"Terri…" Chad began.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Umm... well… when I said if I could stay the night here, with you… I was hoping you would think of it... umm... I could get an answer." Chad turned around so that I couldn't see him blush like a peach. Hm-hm… it was really cute too. Made me smile for sure!

"If you want to, no one will be home tonight, I guess if you"

Then he kissed me…. He kissed me with SO much passion. I never felt this loved ever since my mother and father died. So my only reaction I could think of is to wrap my arms around his neck. I did so, and then he placed his rough hands on my hips. We were standing right in the middle of my room, kissing for so long. Then finally... he placed me down on my bed.

"Wait here. Ill be right back." Chad said with a smile on his face.

"What are you up to?" I said, laughing after a bit. Then he went down the stairs to do, whatever he was going to do.

"Hmm… prolly had to piss." I said laughing. Then I was all alone in my room. I just sat there. Waiting. Then I finally turned on the radio. It was playing "Unfaithful" by Rhianna. Then I stated to sing, and what do you know, Chad was standing outside the door the WHOLE TIME! I started to sing… he was just so amazed that I had a pretty darn good voice!

"Story of my life, searching for the right, but he keeps avoiding me..." He looks through the crack of the door, he saw her smiling. It was rare to see her smiling, but what do you know, he's seeing it right now.

"Sorrow in my soul, but it doesn't seem that wrong, really he's my company." Then he walked in through the door way and said

"Im sorry, but you have a beautiful voice." Chad said. I started to blush like CRAZY!

"Thanks." I said quietly. Then it was quiet for a few minutes until Chad leaned over and kissed me briefly.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"It's because I love you Terri. Don't forget that okay?" he looked at me with a serious expression.

"Hmmm." Then I smiled and toppled over him on my bed and laid there. Then we fell asleep and we were enjoying our time together until I got a phone call! ERR how I hate phone calls right when we were getting to the cuddling part! WAA!

"Hello? Do you have to- Stacie! How are you?" I said shocked that she's really calling me! She never calls me.

"Hi darling. Your father and I will be home in 1 week. No parties, no drinking, or SMOKEING! Got it?" She said with a very deep voice, it always scared me when she did that.

"glup Yes mam. Bye Stacie." Then I hung up the phone and Chad was about 3 inches away from me. God, he scared the CRAP out of me!

DO YOU MIND!" I yelled at him. He backed off me. Then I realized that he was trying to be sweet and sexy too me. And I just yelled at him for doing something I wanted him to do for SO LONG! Then he just sat on the bed with a confused look. Then he turned his head the opposite way from mine.

"Chad, im sorry. I didn't mean to yell." I said begging for him to do what he was doing before. But he just ignored me. He's such a jerk.

"But you knew I was trying." He said. Still looking the opposite way.

"No I didn't. Im sorry." I said. He still hasn't looked at me. Then he GOT UP AND LEFT THE ROOM!

I was crying. I knew this would happen; nothing is good in my life. Then he looked back and saw that I wasn't thinking what he was thinking! He thought I knew he was jokingly playing with her!

"O TERR BERR. It was a joke, im not mad at- BAM" I slapped his face SO hard.

"I can't believe you were faking that Chad that hurt me." Then I started to 'fake' cry. Then I thought,

"Pay back…" then he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist I put my hands over his arms and leaned my head back up agents his shoulders.

"Ill say something sweet this time okay?" he said, remembering what I said earlier today.

"Try me..." I said wantingly.

"Ill do my best sweetheart…" then he just hugged me. I was wondering if he was going to say anything at all until I FINALLY GOT IT! He was being sweet by his actions. So I was trying to stay as still as I could so I could get every action he did and put the words together in my mind.

Then, he turned me around and kissed me lightly and turned me back around so he couldn't see my face. Then I thought _Heck with it!_And I turned myself back around and kissed him. He was enjoying himself, I knew it. Then e broke our kiss apart and turned me around AGAIN! But this time, he started to kiss the back of my ear. Man, I was enjoying myself a little too much! This night was going to be one heck of a long one. And I can't wait.


End file.
